Getting Lost
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Dia tidak menyangka kalau terlambat Sekolah akan semenarik ini. Sekeren bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di awal musim semi.


**Dia tidak menyangka kalau terlambat Sekolah akan semenarik ini. Sekeren bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di awal musim Semi.**

**Getting Lost**

Matahari hangat di awal bulan merasuki kulit, menebarkan kemuslihatan yang terasa ajaib dan lama-lama menjadi menyenangkan, mungkin itu hal paling masuk akal untuk melanjutkan hari.

Langit biru terasa lebih sempurna karenanya, gundukan putih khas awan berkumpul dan menari seperti alunan Retro. Hangat sekali, berdansa diatasnya akan menambahkan kesan romantis.

Dari arah yang dapat kau gambarkan dalam sebuah Peta, surai cokelat kontras dengan daun musim gugur terhempas angin, menari-nari ingin dikasihi. Jalanan dan pepohonan terlihat bergerak sangat cepat seperti tersapu Kereta Api atau diterjang Angin Topan.

Tentu saja itu terjadi akibat dari usaha untuk berlarian di sepanjang Komplek Perumahan.

Dia, orang itu, terus berlari dengan cara yang sama, tidak menoleh ke belakang, sesekali melirik arloji merah yang lama kelamaan menunjukkan kegusaran.

"Ah, aku terlambat! Seharusnya aku tidak jalan memutar. Oh, tidak, tidak. Ini akibat ulahku sendiri yang setuju main taruhan dengan Kakak Kelas. Bodohnya aku!"

Ia ingat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dicegat Kakak Kelas dan dipaksa untuk ikut permainan bodoh. Dikatakan bodoh karena permainan ini memang dibuat orang bodoh untuk orang bodoh, seperti teka-teki yang tersampaikan dari Detektif lugu.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus jalan memutar dan tidak boleh lewat jalan yang biasa selama seminggu." Itu kata si Kakak Kelas. Jumlah mereka ada 4. Semuanya bertampang aneh, beberapa diantara mereka menyandang gosip sebagai pengedar Narkoba.

Si gendut yang hobi makan Burger dan berbau seperti Keju berbicara angkuh. "Kau mengerti posisimu 'kan, Suzui?"

"Eh?"

Yang bertampang paling aneh mencibir. "Kalau kau menolak, ada konsekuensinya!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Itu Suzui yang bertanya, dia mungkin pasrah atau memang sudah mengerti yang selanjutnya terjadi jika menolak.

Para Kakak Kelas memunggungi, tertawa dalam bisikan yang membuat Suzui terlena. Mereka berpikir bahwa Suzui sangat mudah untuk di manipulasi, sekali sentuh langsung takluk. Selembut kain satin. Tapi memang begitu adanya.

"Kita main teka-teki! Jawab semua teka-teki dari kami, maka kau bisa mendapat 50poin dari pertanyaan. Kesempatanmu hanya 2 kali."

"Aku mengerti."

Itu terjadi begitu saja, sangat cepat tanpa perhitungan matang. Suzui bahkan tak menyadari ia sudah menghabiskan 12 menit hanya untuk menjawab 1 pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk orang yang sangat sederhana seperti dirinya, seperti konsep air yang mengalir.

Dengan sedikit kecurangan klasik, agak manis tapi senonoh, serta ancaman juga ocehan kasar, Suzui kalah telak. Para Kakak Kelas tertawa dan tak lupa membawa chips aneh yang mereka sebut _Jimat _dari saku Almamater.

Sebenarnya, Suzui bisa menolak permintaan Kakak Kelas yang mirip tokoh antagonis _**Star-Wars**_ itu, tapi karena status dan skema bodoh Sekolah, ia terpaksa menurut. Ia bukan lemah, ia hanya terpaksa menuruti peraturan. Hal itu kadang membuat dirinya bertekad ingin pindah Sekolah, tapi mengingat berapa banyak hutang dan seberapa buruk reputasinya di Sekolah, ia mungkin akan mendapat penolakan dari Sekolah lain.

Semenit setelah hal bodoh itu terjadi, ia berlari mencari _Jalan Lain _yang sempat disebutkan si Kakak Kelas, padahal jelas-jelas mereka menipu Suzui! Mempermainkannya seperti Bidak Catur dan seenaknya bergerak tanpa strategi yang cantik.

Lelah? Tentu saja. Menangis karena tak bisa melawan? Itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Di persimpangan dekat Toko Bunga ia berhenti, kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Ia tampak berantakan. Helainya basah, tenggorokannya kering, kakinya goyah dan terasa aneh, jika menambahkan 5 menit lagi untuk berlari, bisa saja dia pingsan.

"Wah, sepertinya aku memang terlambat Sekolah. Lalu untuk apa aku lari? Membuang tenaga."

Dari berlari menjadi jalan ringan dan berubah sempoyongan, bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat sesuatu di sana, sebuah kursi. Gairahnya sedikit naik hanya untuk menangisi pilu. "Apa aku duduk dulu ya?"

Ah, betul. Lebih baik dia beristirahat sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Sekolah dan memikirkan kebohongan macam apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada guru.

"Hey!"

Belum beranjak, seseorang menggertak entah dari mana berasal, terasa seperti sebuah tepukkan bahu yang ringan, padahal ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Kenapa ada anak Sekolahan di sini? Kabur ya?" Suara itu bernada sarkastik, maniknya terpaku dengan apa yang tersaji. Ia menatap Suzui tanpa berkedip, tubuhnya di penuhi bunga biru, sekilas tampak seperti _Siluman Bunga._

"Eh, ka-kabur? Aku itu..."

Siapa orang ini? Tidak kah dia merasa bahwa Suzui terlihat seperti tampang anak lugu yang habis di kejar Hantu? Itu bukan pertanyaan atas apa yang terjadi, harusnya ia lebih perhatian sedikit.

"Kau tersesat?" Nada suaranya berubah, agak sedikit khawatir menurut pendapat Suzui. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu pusing bagaimana menggambarkan warna suara orang itu.

Tubuh orang itu tidak dipenuhi bunga lagi, sosoknya terlihat sangat jelas. Dan... ya... sebenarnya dia ada di atas Sepeda.

Dia sendiri kenapa tidak Sekolah?

"Aku tidak tersesat kok, aku cuma..." Menjadi bingung mau menjawab apa.

Orang itu mengangguk seolah paham, maniknya tak lepas untuk sekedar menatap. "Butuh tumpangan? Sepertinya kau tersesat. Aku tahu kau Sekolah di mana."

"Tapi 'kan, aku orang asing."

"Sekolah atau tidak?" Itu terdengar seperti ancaman keras, tapi entah bagaimana dan atas kehendak apa, Suzui langsung mendekati gadis itu. Mereka berbalas senyum sebentar walau si gadis merasa sangat aneh oleh ekpresi Suzui yang ketakutan.

Apa aku terlihat seperti monster? Pikir si gadis, tapi ia baru saja merapikan rambutnya dan mandi seperti biasa. Apa mungkin dia anak yang pemalu? Bisa saja!

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tahu rasanya tersesat, makanya aku menolongmu. Ayo naik, aku akan memboncengmu."

Dengan terpaksa dan jawaban "YA" yang manis, Suzui di bawa oleh sebuah angin.

.

.

Tadi itu seperti mimpi saja, mengapa Suzui harus menjawab "YA" pada orang yang baru saja ia temui? Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, tinggal di mana dan bersekolah di mana. Itu bukan Suzui sama sekali yang selalu waspada meski pada seorang gadis sekalipun. Ia hafal betul bagaimana sifat para gadis di Sekolahnya. Mereka terlalu mendominasi dan aneh.

Dalam kecanggungan yang berpadu dengan angin, Suzui bertanya. "Kau jualan bunga ya?" Suasananya agak hangat sekarang, tapi ia tak biasa dibonceng seorang gadis.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku baru pindah di sini, seminggu yang lalu."

Pantas saja terlihat asing. Logat bicaranya tidak seperti orang sini.

"Kau Sekolah di mana?"

"Aku masih mencari Sekolah yang pas untukku, mungkin aku akan Sekolah di tempatmu."

"JANGAN!"

"Haduh, jangan teriak tiba-tiba. Aku kaget!?"

"Kau tidak boleh Sekolah di sana! Itu tempat berbahaya, kalau kau masuk sana kau akan mati!"

Gadis itu tertawa, seolah baru saja mendengar gosip keberadaan Alien. "Kau ini aneh tapi lucu, memangnya Sekolahmu itu khusus mafia, ya? Kalau itu berbahaya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana, hmm?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Kau bisa cerita sepulang Sekolah nanti." Ia kembali tertawa. Lalu membuat suara yang dibuat-buat lucu "Kecuali kalau kau tidak kau bertemu denganku!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Oh." Gadis itu melirik lewat bahu, memperhatikan suatu hal yang ada pada Suzui, lalu berpaling. "Semua Sekolah 'kan memang memiliki cerita suram. Sekolahmu itu seperti apa? Apa itu gembong Mafia? Apa kau seorang Kriminal?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Itu sesuatu yang lain, akan aneh jika orang sepertimu mendengarnya."

"Apa kalung yang kau pakai itu alasannya? Tulisannya agak aneh. Aku pikir kau semacam Seksi Keamanan. Tapi kalung itu seperti hal yang lain."

Sekarang Suzui menjadi bingung, harusnya ia lompat saja dari atas Sepeda agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu. Tapi kakinya sakit sekali, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan santai. Ia juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal tak penting macam itu.

"Ya, hal-hal aneh macam itu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh Sekolah di sana. Aku sudah memberikan peringatan, ok?"

"Um..., ok." Gadis itu sedikit tak yakin dari jawaban yang terkesan terpaksa.

Tapi sejak Suzui mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu tak bicara lagi. Kecuali helainya yang berterbangan. Jika dipikir-pikir, anak ini terlihat familiar menurut sudut pandang Suzui. Mereka seperti pernah tak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat atau memang Suzui saja yang sudah kelelahan dan mulai berhalusinasi.

Gadis itu tidak memiliki aroma seperti para gadis yang hobi dengan sesuatu yang sedang trend. Dia sangat biasa tapi menarik perhatian sebenarnya. Dia terasa seperti bunga Matahari, kuning dan kuat tapi sedikit anggun. Ia tak terlalu paham bahasa bunga, tapi gadis ini terasa seperti bunga Matahari.

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

Suara si gadis yang tiba-tiba memanggil membuat Suzui canggung lagi. Memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan saja membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding dan kepanasan, 1 pertanyaan lagi mungkin ia akan pingsan diatas Sepeda kemudian mencelakai gadis yang menolongnya!

"Namamu siapa? Kita dari tadi mengobrol tidak tahu nama masing-masing. Aku pikir akan sangat baik jika kita memanggil nama satu sama lain."

Laju Sepeda terhenti, terlihat gerbang hitam menjulang bagai pilar sebuah Istana. Beberapa murid masih lalu lalang di sana, tandanya Suzui tidak terlambat. Ia bersyukur atas pertolongan yang hadir, tak lupa senyuman manis dihadirkan sesaat mereka bertatapan.

"Asaki. Asaki Yuuki, itu namaku."

Kulit telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan, ada senyum polos hadir di bingkai wajah. "Salam kenal."

Dan mungkin Suzui akan dapat teman baru yang membuat dia menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Eh, kalian lihat gadis yang barusan di gerbang dengan si Pochi?" Si rambut kuning menggosip sok tahu.

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat! Dia pernah cari masalah dengan OSIS 'kan?" Teman satunya menimbrung agak tak nyaman.

"Ya, si Kacamata itu! Aku ingat bagaimana mereka kelahi dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh isi Game Center! Gosipnya 'kan sempat heboh di Sekolah. Aku tak menyangka dia akan ada di sini." Disambung oleh tawa sinis dari si rambut kuning.

"Habisnya si Mata Empat itu cari masalah sih." Mereka berbalas tawa.

"Pasti si Pochi itu akan dapat masalah kalau si Kacamata sampai melihat mereka mengobrol, hahaha. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat siaran langsungnya!"

"Ya, kau betul. Kita bisa mengupload video baru lagi di _**YouTube**_! Eh tapi gadis barusan pernah bilang sesuatu 'kan? Di video itu!"

"Ya, dia mengajak duel main catur."

**A/N : Aku pertamakali bikin di fandom ini dan emang agak aneh sebenernya hahaha. First post setelah terlempar jauh dari hiatus aku dan wb aku. Aku agak ngerasa tulisanku jadi agak sedikit beda huhuhuhu :") semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian! Terimakasih banyak pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca FF ini. Love you**


End file.
